


Knowing More Of You

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tells Snow White about the time she got a scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing More Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5  
> Prompt: scars

‘And this one?’ asked Snow, tracing he finger over a thin, but jagged scar, more than several inches long on Emma’s waist.

‘Some bastard trying to skip out on paying his child support took a bread knife to me,’ snarled Emma.

Snow White kissed the scar gently, ‘I bet you made him pay for it.’

‘Yeah, they had to patch him at the hospital before they put a bandage on me, and then we all went back to the station for processing,’ explained Emma.

‘My brave girl,’ praised Snow.

Emma blushed, happy with the praise even if it was for something she did a long while ago. Her blush was also the result of Snow White’s hand and lips getting active again.

No longer content with hearing of the wild chases Emma has been on during her time as a bail bondsperson, Snow White has decided to entertain herself with Emma’s body instead. She kissed her way up from Emma’s stomach to her clavicle. With a smirk, she watched as Emma had to squeeze her eyes shut from the sensation of her mother’s lips trailing up her neck.

‘Mm, feels so good,’ murmured Emma.

She lets out a whimper as Snow draws a finger through her abundant wetness, flicking her clit on its way out. She bit her lip as she watched her mother suck her juices off of her finger.

‘And you _taste... so... good_ ,’ enunciated Snow White, moving in to kiss Emma to share her verdict.


End file.
